Imagine
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: You always have those moments where you imagine a character doing a certain thing and you instantly think of a story about it. Well, what if you combine multiple ones to create a big story. Follow Emmy as she takes an adventure with the Winchester based off of imagines. (Imagine credit goes to supernaturalimagine on tumblr)


**Quick run down for you guys so you can understand this story. A) Set in season 8 after finding the bunker but none of the drama and demon tablet, B) Season 8 padahair, C) most chapters will be based off of imagines from the tumblr page, Supernatural Imagine, and you can find those of my instagram page, sammysavestheworld, D) I will tell y'all at the beginning of the chapters whether they were based off imagines, E) Mrs. Tran is missing, Bobby's dead, Kevin's alive, and Garth doesn't become anything supernatural.**

**If I ended up missing something from that list, I'll added to the beginning of other chapters when I think of them. Hope y'all enjoy and as a fair warning, I don't know how long this will take to update seeing as I have two other stories that I'm working on.**

**I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

"Good book?"

I look up from my reading and see two men standing in front of me. One is quite tall with shoulder length hair while the other is a few inches shorter with spiked, short hair. Remembering that I'm working, I quickly put my bookmark in my spot and stow the book under the counter.

"Uh . . . yeah. I've read it multiple times," I stumble out as I start scanning the items on the conveyer belt."I always seem to find myself gravitating toward it when I need something to read."

"It's one of my favorite books," the tall one says. "'Lord of the Flies' is a classic."

I continue scanning but look at the man in amazement. Not many people from these parts are into stuff like that. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Just passing through," the other guy says with a smirk on his face. "Why you ask?"

"No one around here is really into books that old. I'm the only one."

"I bet there are more like you," the shorter one says. I can tell that he just wants a good looking girl. He probably doesn't care about a brown haired, brown eyed, glasses wearing girl.

"No. But if you want to see what the other girls are like, head over to the bar across the street. More than half of them will be there looking for a good time."

The shorter one looks at the tall one who just rolls his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Thanks Sammy." The shorter one runs off and the tall one, Sammy rolls his eyes again.

"So your name's Sammy," I comment.

"Sam actually. And your name has to be Emma." I look down at my name tag and chuckle. "Yeah. But everyone calls me Emmy."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks. Your total is $34.62."

"Huh?" He looks at the screen and realizes that I was done scanning his items. "Oh. Here you go."

I give him the change and bag up everything with a little help from him. I give him his bags and a smile. "Have some nice alone time," I tell him as he starts to walk off.

He stops and gives me a big grin. "I will."

* * *

"I thought you were just passing through?" I ask as the familiar, tall brunette takes a stand in front of my register.

"We are actually in town for some business."

"Business? What kind?"

"Mechanical."

"With your . . . brother? Cousin? Friend that you look a lot like?"

He sighs before answering, "Brother. His name's Dean."

"I'm guessing that you aren't a big fan of him."

"I love my brother but he does get on my nerves a little."

I hold in a chuckle. Sam and Dean had come in a couple days ago and I thought that was the last time I'd see them. I normally get people that are passing through town. I'm actually a little glad that he came through again.

"Since you're doing mechanical business in town, why don't you see about our mechanic opening? Stanley, our normal guy, hurt himself a couple days ago and will be out for a couple weeks."

A smirk grows on his face. He seems to enjoy the idea. "I think I might look into that. Where do I sign up?"

"Just over there." I point behind him. "Manager's office."

He looks and turns back to me. He seemed excited. I finish scanning and he pays for everything. We say our goodbyes and I watch him walk over to the office. I kind of hope that he gets the job. There's something about him.

* * *

I hear the front door open and I'm about to yell out that we weren't open yet. I walk to the end of the aisle and stop in my tracks when I see Sam. He was in a uniform which makes me realize he has gotten the job.

"Hey. Looks like we'll be working together," I say as I get the gumption to walk again.

Sam looks my way and smiles. "Yeah. I guess you guys were desperate."

"Uh, yeah. You've got your work cut out for you." He does nothing so I decide to do something. "Let me show you what you can start on."

I lead him to the bathroom where there was a busted pipe. "You mind me asking you something?" he asks after looking at the sink for a minute.

"Sure."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Almost 12 years."

"You've stayed here for 12 years?" He looks at me surprised.

"Yeah," I defend myself as I lean against the wall. "After a couple months, I fell in love. The environment's nice and the people are the friendliest here. I became a part of their families and they have with mine. I can't imagine leaving here."

He says nothing but there is something in his face. I can't read it but I can tell that it's good, not bad. He looks away and starts working on the sink. Realizing that we were done talking, I slip out of the room and get back to stocking the shelves.

A week has passed since I first met the Winchesters. Sam is still working here and has gotten everything fixed, creating slow shifts for him. I've really enjoyed talking to Sam during work and we seem to have a lot in common.

* * *

"He's been through all the girls," I confirm.

"That's what I said. He was complaining before I left this morning that he had nothing to do."

I chuckle before saying, "Why doesn't he get a job like you?"

Sam lets out a harsh laugh. "Not unless your local garage is hiring. And then I still don't know if he would be up for it."

I shake my head as I put a few things on the shelf. Dean is such a character. An idea forms in my head and I turn to face Sam. "You know, there are a couple sets of twins and a set of triples in this town that he might be able to have a little fun with." I can't believe I'm suggesting this but I want to keep Sam in town longer.

"He might enjoy that," Sam replies with a grin.

"Then get your phone out and take note of these names."

I give him the names and Sam seemed to be happy with the names. After that, we go the rest of the day without seeing each other since the place was busy with people getting ready for the "Picnic in the Park" this weekend. Then when we closed, everyone was busy getting everything set for tomorrow.

"Emmy! Wait up!" I hear Sam call. I turn around and see Sam running up to me. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I know you are free tomorrow and so I was hoping that you like to get something to eat with me."

I can't help but smile. "How 'bout you pick me up about 6?"

He smiles too and I take it as a yes. I reach into my bag and pull out a notepad and pen. I rip out the page after writing on it and hand it to him. His smile gets bigger when he reads that I had written down not only my address but cell number. We say our goodbyes and make our way to our cars.

I climb in and can't help but let out a little squeal. I haven't been on a date for a while now and now I get one with a pretty good looking guy. Never would have imagined a guy like Sam in this town. It's almost . . . supernatural.


End file.
